Dos minutos después de la medianoche
by MadGHater
Summary: Hay una razón por la que el perro siempre sobrevive. Zombie AU.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencias:** MadGHater y la historia de porque siempre acabo matando a los personajes de Cdm, a pesar de que se mueren considero que no es nada violento o algo por el estilo.

 **Notas:** Las canciones que inspiraron este fic son ambas de Lorde, _Everybody wants to rule the world_ y _Glory and Gore._ El título está basado en algo muy sonado hace unos ayeres, el reloj del apocalipsis, es una cosa real y muy preocupante, hecha por científicos y tal. Críticas constructivas y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y me hacen feliz :D

* * *

 **Inicio de la catástrofe**

 _Welcome to your life, there's no turning back_

La primera en caer, Peggy, por supuesto.

Ella presentía que algo extraño ocurría con la ciudad incluso antes de que la bomba les estallara en la cara, pero no sabía exactamente que y aquello la consumía, además, nadie parecía estar investigando, el periódico y los noticieros se mantenían callados. Ella podría ser la primera en averiguarlo, pensó, con aquella exclusiva por fin daría su gran salto a la pantalla grande.

Pasó días en las calles, justo en el centro de la ciudad, sin volver a casa o al colegio, entonces, cuando la locura por fin se desato, ella tenía todo perfectamente registrado en su cámara y grabadora, cada ataque a civiles apenas reprimido por la policía, personas brutalmente arrolladas que se levantaban sin ningún problema y desaparecían entre la multitud.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente, Peggy quería una imagen digna de su primera plana.

Como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato y a Peggy también. Quizá fue el flash de la cámara lo que atrajo su atención hacia ella o el hecho de que trato de entrevistarlos, como sea, su último descubrimiento fue que los infectados eran hostiles, demasiado.

No le importó, antes de sucumbir se encogió de hombros y lanzó su mochila lejos, salvando su cámara y grabadora, así un día alguien las encontraría y la verdad—junto a su nombre—serían revelados, brillarían.

Si le dieran a elegir, probablemente haría lo mismo otra vez.

El resto del Sweet Amoris no piensa igual.

Los alumnos se mantuvieron seguros dentro del colegio, ajenos al cataclismo que tomaba lugar en la ciudad, al menos durante las primeras horas.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron doce, Li cruzó las puertas del colegio y arrastro los pies hasta el aula B, donde Amber se pintaba las uñas y Charlotte enterraba la nariz en la novela de turno. Ambas la miraron con las cejas alzadas.

— Ugh, tu aspecto es terrible— masculló la rubia.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Charlotte regresando la vista a su libro, casi desinteresada.

— Esta mañana un viejo senil me atacó—alzó la mano izquierda, enseñando su vendaje— _me mordió—_ murmuró atónita, más pálida de lo normal, en realidad, si sus acompañantes se hubieran tomado la molestia de prestarle atención, habrían notado que no solo estaba pálida sino sudorosa y quizá sus pupilas estaban un poco, _demasiado,_ desenfocadas, dilatadas.

— Mi madre me ha llevado al médico pero no dejo que me quedara en casa, dijo que no era para tanto.

Amber soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te mordieron? ¿Quién hace eso?

Li se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre. Ahí se quedó. Quince minutos después Amber y Charlotte asumieron que dormía, media hora más tarde, cuando Karla irrumpió en el aula e intentó despertarla sacudiéndola por el hombro fue cuando comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Li no se movía y según Karla, estaba helada.

—Iré a traer ayuda—pero Karla no pudo dar ni un paso, Li le había cogido la muñeca.

Primero alivio, después horror.

La chica por fin alzó la cara, descubriendo un rostro cubierto de líneas negras—probablemente sus venas—y un par de ojos ausentes que se paseaban por la habitación, como confundida.

Luego enfoco su vista en Karla. Lo siguiente, Amber y Charlotte volando fuera del aula, dejando a la pobre chiquilla atrás.

#

Cuando el horror cruza las puertas de Sweet Amoris Kentin y Candy charlan en el pasillo, nada especial o digno de recordar, hasta que aparece Boris.

¿Qué hacía fuera del gimnasio? ¿Por qué solo se quedaba ahí parado? Decidieron dar media vuelta y quizá entrar a sus respectivas clases, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando el sonido de zapatos chocando contra loseta siguieron sus pasos. Algo andaba mal, ninguno conseguía deshacerse de ese sentimiento de incertidumbre.

¿Acaso quería castigarlos? Candy miró sobre su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Boris corría en su dirección a una velocidad increíble, en su intento por huir la chica trastabilló, al igual que Kentin, ambos observando con horror mudo a Boris soltar un gruñido gutural, inhumano e írseles encima.

Pero no lo consigue, Farrés sale de la nada, tacleándolo.

— ¡Busquen un lugar seguro y adviertan a los demás! ¡Apresúrense!—grita mientras forcejea con su colega, no lo deja ir ni siquiera cuando Boris le encaja los dientes en el antebrazo, no hasta que sus chicos estén a salvo, después de todo es un profesor y su deber, antes que nada, es proteger a sus alumnos.

— ¿Ahora qué?— exclama Kentin, demasiado conmocionado como para actuar.

Ese no es el caso de Candy, la chica se levanta de un salto y obliga a sus pies a moverse más rápido de lo que esta permitido con esos zapatos.

— ¡Corremos!— le grita a su compañero sobre su hombro.

A Kentin le toma solo medio segundo más levantarse y seguir los pasos de su amiga.

#

Tienen suerte. Cuando consiguen llegar al patio trasero Rosalya agita la mano frenéticamente desde la ventana de un autobús, Leigh lo ha robado con el propósito de sacar a su hermano y a su novia de ahí, es aun peor en la ciudad, dice, en realidad, parece que es lo mismo en todo el país, nadie tiene idea de lo que ocurre o porqué.

Casi todos están ahí, Castiel sacude a Cady y le grita que ha tardado demasiado, que tiene prohibido hacerle algo así otra vez.

Pero alguien falta, apenas consiguen dar la vuelta al colegio antes de ser rodeados por una centena de infectados, de gente aun más violenta que Boris.

Y ahí está Nathaniel, parado en medio del patio principal, ignorando los gritos que lo llaman, que le piden desesperadamente que intente subir al autobús.

Leigh entorna los ojos y se obliga a pisar el acelerador, no tiene tiempo y definitivamente no puede permitir que esa gente vuelque el vehículo y mientras Rosa y Lysandro sigan ahí, ellos son su prioridad.

Nathaniel se queda en el instituto.

El delegado ha pasado la mitad de su vida con la cabeza enterrada entre libros y papeleo, luchando contra el miedo al rechazo de su familia, sus amigos, de él mismo.

Por eso, cuando ve la primera horda de infectados rodear la escuela, un nuevo sentimiento lo embarga, no es miedo, a _sí que hasta aquí llegamos_ , piensa, _este es el fin de la humanidad_ , no, no es miedo, está emocionado, excitado, coge todas las escobas que encuentra en el cuarto del conserje y sale al patio principal a recibir a sus nuevos amigos con los brazos abiertos.

—Derribaré a veinte…no, cincuenta, cincuenta está bien—como el hombre ambicioso que es, se fija una meta y comienza a aplastar cráneos, nadie lo reconoce, parece que ha estado esperando todo este tiempo, rezando porque un día el mundo se derrumbara frente a sus ojos y él pudiera comenzar a vivir.

La voz grave y enojada de su padre sigue susurrando sus errores en su cabeza, pero Nathaniel ya no le da importancia, ya no tiene que pagar por las pullas de su hermana y nadie nunca más le dirá que eso no es lo que se esperaban de él, que esperaban más, esperando, siempre esperando.

Bueno, él no era muy diferente y su momento por fin ha llegado.

Cuando termina con el número cincuenta alza la cara al cielo y se permite disfrutar del cálido sol de mediodía. Antes de sucumbir ante la horda le regala al mundo la sonrisa más honesta que sus labios han formado jamás, la última.

Luego, cegado ante el resplandor de su propia gloria, se va feliz, porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin es libre.

 **Primera horda**

 **Un mes después de la catástrofe**

 _Nothing ever lasts forever_

Candy cambia a zapatos deportivos en cuanto tiene la oportunidad, Rosa se rehúsa, dice que prefiere correr con sus botas de tacón alto y desnucarse o caer del tejado a morir usando unas feas zapatillas de deporte y bueno, eso es justo lo que pasa.

El grupo está tratando de huir de la primera horda de infectados que encuentran, planean llegar al siguiente edificio por el tejado. Todo va demasiado rápido y Rosalya está demasiado concentrada en salir de ahí como para notar que sus zapatos ya no dan para más, el tacón se rompe y ella se encuentra justo en el borde, cuando se da cuenta de que ha tropezado ya es demasiado tarde.

Leigh lo ve todo en cámara lenta. Él siente que va en cámara lenta. No dice nada, solo tiene tiempo para darle un leve apretón en el hombro a Lysandro y sale disparado en pos de Rosalya. No quiere dejar a su hermano solo, pero si antes no podía imaginar un mundo sin el amor de su vida que fuese medianamente decente, entonces es imposible ahora que literalmente todo se cae en pedazos.

Sabe que no alcanzará a siquiera cogerle la mano, aunque eso está bien, no quiere pasar por la típica escena en la que tiene que elegir entre dejarla caer o morirse los dos, nunca le gustaron los clichés y él ya tomo una decisión.

Salta directamente al vacío y una sonrisa pequeñita baila en sus labios cuando ve a Rosalya esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Se funden en un abrazo eterno, luego son consumidos por la nada.

 **Segunda horda**

 **Cuatro meses después de la catástrofe**

 _Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down, when they do, I'll be right behind you_

A pesar de todo, Lysandro maneja mejor de lo que se esperaría la pérdida de Leigh y Rosalya, lo ve desde un punto poético y romántico, _estarán juntos eternamente,_ se obliga a recordar cuando siente que los está extrañando demasiado, _son felices,_ y considerando las circunstancias, puede que ellos corrieran mejor suerte que él y sus compañeros.

Lo que no lleva bien es el nuevo mundo, ese lugar tan violento y obscuro, donde los sueños dejaron de importar. Y es que Lysandro tiene un profundo respeto por la vida, no siente que tenga el derecho de quitársela a nadie más, ni siquiera para salvar la suya.

De hecho, solo llega a derribar a uno que tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse peligrosamente al brazo derecho de Castiel—con el que toca la guitarra—nunca olvidó ese par de ojos tan humanos, la sensación de metal contra carne.

Un día, mientras recolectan víveres en un sucio supermercado, Lysandro pierde al grupo entre los pasillos, encontrándose con uno de _ellos_ , le salta encima sin ningún aviso, es una anciana, le recuerda a su madre y no tiene el corazón como para intentar defenderse, solo consigue sacársela de encima y dejarla atrás, pero el daño ya está hecho, a esas alturas todo el mundo lo sabe, la infección es increíblemente contagiosa, basta un ligero contacto, que su sangre llegue a caer en ojos o boca y la tarea esta completa. A él le han arañado el brazo.

Oculta su herida el tiempo suficiente como para pedirle a Castiel que cuide su libreta y a Candy que lo cuide a él. Camino a casa se aleja del grupo, esta vez apropósito.

Después de todo siempre ha sido de los que se hacen cargo de sus problemas solo.

#

Charlotte es inteligente, más que cualquiera en la habitación. Ha leído lo suficiente como para saber que las "moras" que los gemelos recolectaron son venenosas, sabe curar resfriados, bajar la fiebre y como usar un botiquín, es astuta, en cosa de nada se convierte en la estratega del grupo, conoce la ciudad y los posibles refugios seguros. No lo hace de buena voluntad, además de Amber, los demás no podrían importarle menos, pero también sabe que mantener al grupo con vida es equivalente a cuidar la suya.

Ese no es un mundo en el que puedas sobrevivir o solo, o herido, dado el caso.

Y ella está herida.

Uno de sus cálculos falla, parece que la parte de la ciudad a la que se han movido no es tan segura después de todo, tienen que correr y Charlotte en un descuido ha acabado tropezando y rompiéndose el tobillo.

Charlotte es inteligente, más que cualquiera en la habitación. Sabe muchas cosas, como que el tobillo es el que tarda más en sanar, que no podrá correr o moverse libremente en un tiempo y eso es impensable, no hay nada que odie más que la idea de ser completamente inútil y dependiente, _s_ _oy como un caballo herido_ , piensa, todo el mundo sabe lo que le ocurre a los caballos heridos.

También sabe que si quieren salir de esa, alguien va a tener que sacrificarse.

La pala que antes servía de arma ahora le hace de bastón, a duras penas consigue levantarse y les da la espalda, enfrentando la horda que ya los rodea.

—El próximo edificio debería tener una escalera de mano, intenten llegar a ella.

—No dejamos a nadie atrás—Candy habla en un tono que no da lugar a protestas, uno que antes de la catástrofe ni ella sabía que poseía, pero Charlotte se limita a dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica y a alzar una ceja.

—Entonces es bueno que yo no siga tus órdenes—dice.

Candy frunce el ceño pero no puede permitirse perder más tiempo, la supervivencia de la mayoría siempre prevalece sobre la del individuo, esa es la política que se ha obligado a aceptar. Despacha a los demás, solo Castiel y Amber se quedan, él, porque se ha prometido nunca dejar el lado de la chica, ella, porque después de todo, están hablando de la única persona que le queda.

Amber le rodea los hombros, es un movimiento extraño que pretende ser un abrazo, Charlotte le palmea la espalda, ambas están tensas y se ven incapaces de transmitir sus sentimientos, normal, ninguna está acostumbrada al contacto físico, a demostrar afecto, pero se entienden, Charlotte sabe que no tiene de que preocuparse, Amber siempre ha pasado encima de cualquiera cuando de luchar por lo que quiere se trata y es obvio que continuará haciéndolo ahora que su vida está en la línea de fuego.

Candy deposita cinco frutos color escarlata en su mano libre, esos que Alexy catalogó como moras, si comes los suficientes, tu cuerpo se paraliza, destruye tus nervios y pierdes la sensibilidad.

No hay dolor.

Charlotte se encoge de hombros y se echa los frutos a la boca, planea dar una carrera a la siguiente calle, si hay algo que distrae a los infectados es la sangre, ella tiene las rodillas empapadas de un obscuro escarlata.

Y bueno, últimamente no dejaba de pensar que un mundo sin baños de tina, mascarillas y café en la mañana no era un mundo en el que valiera la pena vivir.

 **Tercera horda**

 **Nueve meses después de la catástrofe**

 _So glad we've almost made it_

Cuando ve a su mejor amiga caer al precipicio, lo hace en cámara lenta, primero a Rosalya, que ya no está más, luego a sus amigos, helados y en shock, al final a la horda de muertos vivientes que ya les pisa los talones.

Entonces respira hondo y aprieta los dientes, toma una decisión.

— Tenemos que llegar a un lugar seguro, hay que movernos.

No es una pregunta o una sugerencia, es una orden.

Y todos se mueven.

Candy se hace cargo del grupo, consigue llegar a un buen refugio, que Amber y Charlotte se integren y que hagan un buen trabajo. Incluso logra mejorar un poco el ánimo, se inventa juegos para pasar el rato, el que le de a más sujetos vestidos de traje gana una ración extra de comida, quien encuentre el último paquete existente de papas fritas puede quedárselo y tiene un día entero de descanso—Amber y Armin desarrollan una casi insana rivalidad por este último—y cuando los gruñidos inhumanos de fondo les impiden dormir, incita a los gemelos a contar historias de Shermansky y Kiki estilo apocalíptico—ambos con lentes negros, una escopeta y sombrero vaquero, porque están seguros como el infierno que la vieja sigue por ahí pateando traseros.

Ya no piensan en lo que pasa allá afuera. Parece que todos se sienten mejor, menos ella.

No es que este sola, al contrario, Castiel siempre está ahí y no parece importarle que tanto tenga que estirar el brazo para sacarla del pozo en el que continúa hundiéndose, pero allá afuera las gotas de lluvia continúan cayendo y Candy, que antes disfrutaba tanto de ese clima, ahora siente que se ahoga cada vez más y más. Y no importa que tanto luche, Castiel solo puede ver a la chica escaparse entre sus dedos como si de arena se tratara.

Candy aprieta los dientes cuando pierde a Lysandro.

Aprieta los dientes cuando pierde a Charlotte.

Y un día, cuando _ellos_ consiguen acorralarlos otra vez, ya no se siente con fuerza como para perder a nadie más.

Candy no nació para ser líder, lo suyo era ayudar a los demás en forma de hacer mandados y pasar recados, y lo prefería, por mucho que la tarea sonara menos gratificante.

Se quita los guantes que ha robado de una tienda deportiva—similares a los de Kentin, los tomó para coger mejor el tubo de acero que le hace de arma—y se los entrega a Castiel junto al brazalete que su madre le regaló en su cumpleaños.

— Cuida de ellos ¿sí?—habla del brazalete y de los chicos por los que se ha llegado a preocupar tan profundamente.

Tanto que, cuando se ven obligados a dejar a alguien atrás para salvar a la mayoría, ya no puede permitirlo. Aprieta los dientes por última vez y toma una decisión.

Esta vez le toca quedarse a ella.

Sabe que está siendo egoísta, disfrazando su cobardía con sacrificio, por eso se contiene de llorar cuando escucha a Castiel gritar, no importa, se recuerda, después de todo el pelirrojo siempre se lo ha recordado, es ella la que no puede pasar sin él, no viceversa.

Castiel estará bien.

— ¡Candy, maldita sea, vuelve aquí! ¡Candy!—toma todas las fuerzas de Kentin y Armin arrastrar a un Castiel histérico con ellos.

Consigue deshacerse de diez antes de que la derriben, no es extraño, después de todo ella tiene el mayor record de muertes después de Castiel.

Antes de morir, alcanza a ver un pedazo de cielo azul, allá, detrás de la putrefacción, y es extraño, no había notado que el día estaba soleado, entonces sabe que tomó la decisión correcta, lo mejor era irse antes de perder la capacidad para encontrar belleza en el mundo.

#

El día en el que Lysandro desaparece ocurre un milagro.

Nieve. Desde que tiene memoria, en donde viven, ni una sola vez ha nevado, pero ahora blancos copos caen lentamente, serenos y hermosos sobre una ciudad en llamas. Le recuerdan a su mejor amigo y espera que siga allá afuera, que pueda apreciarlo.

Desde el inicio de la catástrofe y el repentino descenso de seres humanos, la temperatura baja drásticamente. Es como si la naturaleza les mandara un aviso de desalojo, un recordatorio de que eventualmente recuperaría todo lo que el ser humano le ha robado, poco a poco, castigándolos en el proceso por olvidar su lugar y mandar su ego hasta el cielo, por atreverse a profanarla.

Y él está ahí, sentado en el techo de un edificio sin nombre observando blanco, rojo y gris volverse uno.

El día en el que Lysandro desaparece, Castiel pelea con Candy.

Quiere ir a buscar a su amigo, es su _obligación_ ir por él, pero Candy se niega, no puede arriesgar al grupo y tampoco va a permitirle ir por su cuenta, acaban peleando a gritos irascibles hasta que a Candy se le escapa que no quiere perderlo a él también.

Entonces Castiel sale de la habitación dando un portazo, quiere largarse pero no se atreve, él tampoco podría soportar perderla a ella.

Y en el fondo sabe que ya es muy tarde para Lysandro, solo no quiere aceptarlo.

Un par de manos enfundadas en guantes de nylon cubren sus ojos, ni siquiera tiene que preguntar quién es, la reconoce, siempre lo hace.

— ¿Qué?—ladra.

— Te protejo—Candy apoya la barbilla en la coronilla de Castiel, su cabello le hace cosquillas, se niega a descubrir sus ojos—La ciudad ya no es agradable a la vista.

Sabe a lo que se refiere, el escenario te recuerda lo que una vez fue y que ahora parece tan lejano, a la cotidianeidad de la que disfrutaban día con día, que creían un derecho, algo con lo que nacían, algo que en realidad era un regalo muy frágil y pasajero.

— Gracias—esta vez Candy abraza sus hombros y entierra la cara en su cuello, aún no puede verla pero siente el miedo en su voz, escondido, casi imperceptible, pero ahí está, solo para él— Por no irte.

— Ya sé que no puedes pasar sin mí— _Ni él sin ella pero eso Candy no necesita saberlo._

#

Castiel es muy duro, muy malo, no le interesa nadie. Mentiras que se repite cada día, cada hora. Sus instintos son lo suficientemente buenos como para mantenerlo con vida, no toma el puesto de líder como Candy quería, pero es un buen luchador, es de los pocos que no batalla con la idea de estar matando seres humanos. Todo lo que sabe es que esos malditos se están llevando todo lo que le importa y que él no los va a dejar, continua, a pesar de todo.

Hasta que se despierta a la mitad de la noche y los huecos a sus costados son demasiado, Candy ya no está a su derecha, ya no puede estirar la mano, rodearle la cintura y arrastrarla hasta su pecho, Lysandro ya no duerme profundamente a su izquierda. Ni siquiera sabe si sus padres siguen vivos.

De repente, ya no puede encontrar razones para seguir peleando. Sale del campamento sin avisar a nadie, antes del amanecer, cargando únicamente una libreta que prometió cuidar y un brazalete de cuentas.

No es visto otra vez.

#

Esto es justo como las películas, piensa, sin embargo, desde que Candy se fue no es divertido, ni emocionante.

En realidad, es muy duro. Puede que el problema sea él, no es como el protagonista de una película de George Romero, no tiene un pasado trágico ni un inesperado talento para manejar armas, se parece más al extra número dos, ese que parece que va a sobrevivir y acaba muriéndose de forma estúpida cinco minutos antes del final.

Y está bien, porque el protagonista no tiene problema con dejar atrás a un ser querido que ha sido infectado y el no piensa, de ninguna manera, abandonar a su hermano.

Cuando uno de ellos le destroza la pierna a Alexy ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza dejarlo, obliga a Kentin y a los demás a marcharse sin mirar atrás y se encierra con su hermano en lo que en mejores tiempos era una sala de videojuegos.

— Estás en tu hábitat natural ¿verdad?—Alexy bromea.

Y Armin se ríe. Hablan de su infancia, de la suerte que tuvieron de que les tocaran padres tan divertidos, del día en el que Alexy llego a casa con el pelo azul eléctrico.

Hablan y hablan hasta llegar a un común acuerdo: tuvieron una buena vida, muy buena, en realidad.

Cuando Alexy finalmente pierde ante la infección, Armin lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Quien sabe, puede que ser un zombie sea entretenido, divertido, incluso. No importa, de lo que Armin está seguro es de que llegaron al mundo juntos y Dios, por supuesto que se irían de la misma manera.

#

Hace tiempo que Thomas dejo de esperar a su hermana y a su madre y, honestamente, sin su familia, no consigue encontrar una razón para continuar viviendo en ese triste intento de broma en el que se ha convertido el mundo.

Parece que el infierno se ha quedado sin cupos y han decidido abrir más plazas aquí arriba.

Él no cree que la meta final del ser humano sea sobrevivir sino vivir, cosas esencialmente diferentes. Sin embargo, no tiene prisa, se queda en el tejado de su casa, observando el declive de lo que una vez fue su hogar, lo encuentra filosófico y poético, quizá un poco como karma también, a veces toca melodías nostálgicas sobre un mundo mejor en su guitarra. Piensa seguir esa rutina hasta que se le acabe la comida, después de eso… ya vera.

 **Cuarta hora**

 **Un año después de la catástrofe**

 _So sad they had to fade it_

Cuando Candy se va, Castiel está muy roto como para hacerse cargo, así que Kentin es el que cambia sus guantes por otros más ajustados y arrastra al grupo con él. Con el tiempo llega a comprender a su amiga, todo es muy cansado, mucho más que solo seguir órdenes y culpar a los demás cada que algo sale mal.

No cree que tenga madera para el puesto, de hecho, no cree que tenga madera para el nuevo mundo, agradece mentalmente por el liderazgo de Leigh los primeros días y el de Candy después, definitivamente necesitó ese tiempo para readaptarse, porque apretar la mandíbula y lidiar con la situación es mucho más difícil de lo que parece.

Día con día ve a su grupo volverse más pequeño y cree que es su culpa, pierde a su mejor luchador y pierde a sus mejores amigos, a la única persona que le hacía creer que todo mejoraría en cierto punto, a Alexy.

Iris y Melody se mueren de hipotermia cuando tiene la grandiosa idea de que, ya que siempre están escapando por los tejados, lo mejor es acampar ahí. Es un error, sus cuerpos aun no se adaptan al bajón de la temperatura y sin Charlotte, nadie sabe tratar enfermedades.

 _Eran cosas que podían evitarse_ , piensa, _si tan solo hubiese prestado más atención._

Del grupo tan grande con el que comenzaron, ya solo quedan cuatro, sin contarse él.

El tiempo pasa y _ellos_ ya no son los únicos enemigos, surge un nuevo grupo, carroñeros. Un montón de salvajes en vehículos motorizados que arrasan con todo lo que se interpone en su camino, vivos y muertos, te unes a ellos o desapareces. Creé haber visto a Dake y Dajan entre sus filas, y corre el rumor de que el líder solía ser un joven empresario, alguien que siempre ha conocido el éxito, si como él piensa, se trata del amigo de la infancia de Candy, entonces hay más razones para mantenerse fuera de su vista.

A Kentin le aterra que un nuevo orden social se esté formando, así no es como debería ser, su padre y el ejército ya deberían estar en camino para poner las cosas en su lugar, se obliga a sacudir la cabeza y calmarse, debe ser paciente, ya actuarán, se recuerda.

Se mueven de noche y cambian constantemente de refugio, les enseña a las chicas como pelear, cuales son los puntos específicos que hay que golpear para derribar a alguien de mayor tamaño, tiene que admitir que tienen un talento especial para ello.

O quizá es que ninguna de ellas esta lista para rendirse, no están tan cansadas como él.

Puede que el puesto de líder este maldito.

Un día, cuando el cielo ya comienza a aclarar, por fin encuentra a su padre.

Ve una camioneta militar volcada en el camino, un fuerte olor a gasolina y fuego la envuelve. Se acerca con el sigilo que aprendió en la escuela militar, que tuvo que desarrollar para sobrevivir el último año, las chicas le cuidan la espalda a la distancia.

Y ahí está su padre.

Ya no es el hombre fuerte e imponente que recordaba, parece que la catástrofe lo ha desgastado tanto como a los demás, cuando lo llama, apenas consigue girar la cabeza para mirar a su hijo. Está cubierto en sangre y suciedad pero lo que más le llama la atención son las múltiples mordeduras que abarcan su brazo izquierdo.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado peleando contra la infección.

— ¿Mamá?

Los prárpados de su padre caen pesados y niega lentamente con la cabeza. _No lo logró._

— Ya veo—es lo único que consigue formular.

En realidad lo entiende. Su padre ha cruzado el mismo infierno para encontrarlo, para salvar a su familia, eso es lo que un verdadero hombre hace.

Su espera no fue en vano. Pero también sabe que con la caída del teniente Giles, cae el ejército y toda posibilidad de volver al orden anterior.

 _Este es el mundo ahora._

— Estoy orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo he estado—no lo escucha, tiene que pegar la oreja a su boca y tratar de leer sus labios, sus pupilas se dilatan y la sangre que corre por sus venas adquiere un tono negruzco que les grita que ya no tienen tiempo— Tu madre quería verte, te ama muchísimo… igual que yo.

Por un momento solo es Ken, quiere lanzarse a los brazos de su padre y llorar, llorar por Alexy, Armin y Candy, llorar por su madre y por él, por todas las personas de las que no pudo despedirse. Pero tiene un deber que cumplir antes de derrumbarse, algo que le debe a su grupo.

— En la camioneta hay un buen arsenal. Úsalo.

Y eso hace. Coge todo lo que siga en buen estado y les sea de utilidad, después les encarga a las chicas que lo lleven al refugio, se queda solo con su padre y una pistola.

— Gracias. Por todo—susurra.

Su padre asiente y por un segundo puede ver una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, la que para él era más un mito que realidad pero que, según su madre, tenía la capacidad de enamorar a primera vista a las pobres chicas que no podían ver bien.

Jala del gatillo.

Se toma dos semanas para enseñarle a las chicas como usar un rifle y cuanto tiempo tienen para lanzar una granada antes de que esta les explote en la mano, les dice lo que es un silenciador y que deberían usarlo a menos que quieran atraer más de esos malditos con el ruido de los disparos.

Cuando siente que están preparadas arrastra a Priya a un rincón aparte y le entrega los guantes que siempre ha cuidado con tanto mimo, le está pasando la batuta.

— Me han mordido—miente.

Y Priya lo sabe, pero ella cree que para sobrevivir—más que armas o capacidades físicas—necesitas querer hacerlo y Kentin, por duro que sea, ya ha perdido ese deseo, por eso se pone los guantes y le aprieta el hombro, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Hiciste un trabajo estupendo.

Kentin quiere decirle sobre la maldición que carga el puesto de líder, pero algo lo detiene, no lo notó antes pero los ojos de Priya no están cansados, como los de Candy, o ahogándose en culpa, como los de él, los de ella brillan, parece que una tormenta de hielo se está librando dentro de ese par de cuencas azules, es una fuerza destructiva dispuesta a acabar con todo lo que se ponga en su camino.

Priya no se ha rendido, probablemente nunca lo hará.

Suelta una risa laxa, puede que las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si ella hubiese usado ese par de guantes de nylon desde el principio.

Kentin se va cargando únicamente con un paquete de galletas que Amber le lanzó a la cara, la pistola con la que le disparó a su padre y dos balas.

Candy tenía este dicho: Si te llegan a morder, concéntrate en derribar al menos a uno de ellos, no dejes que el equilibrio entre ellos y humanos se rompa.

Mantener el equilibrio. Con ello su tarea estaría completa.

 **El nuevo mundo**

 **Sobrevivientes**

 _But in all chaos, there is calculation_

Felipe busca a su hija.

Se ha convertido en eso que siempre tuvo el potencial de ser, un monstro. Destruye todo lo que se interpone en el camino, todo lo que supone un peligro para su dulce Candy, allá donde esté, Felipe busca y no piensa detenerse, ni siquiera cuando la encuentre, porque vive para protegerla, esa es la razón de su existencia.

Lucía sabe que Candy dejo ese mundo hace bastante tiempo, después de todo una madre siempre sabe, lo siente en sus entrañas. Sin embargo, se mantiene callada, soportando el luto sola, porque necesita a su marido, que Felipe quiera seguir viviendo.

Si ellos también desaparecen entonces no quedara nadie que recuerde a Candy, y eso, que su existencia se desvanezca por completo, es algo que no puede permitir.

#

Valeria y Victoria prácticamente tropiezan una con otra en medio de una pelea contra una horda, se reconocen de una junta de padres y desde entonces van juntas. Antes y después de perder a sus maridos, su único objetivo es encontrar a sus hijos.

Finalmente los encuentran, los tres convertidos en un saco de gusanos. Eso no mengua sus ganas de vivir, al contrario, después de darles la sepultura que se merecen, se fijan una nueva meta.

Ellas van a regresar las cosas a su lugar, arreglaran ese mundo que les arrebató a sus hijos o morirán en el intento.

#

Francis, como el ser superior que es, siempre ha estado preparado para la catástrofe, _claro_ quetiene un bunker por sótano en su gran mansión, cargado con comida y lujos para sobrevivir una eternidad.

Sin embargo, algo falta, está ambientado para cuatro personas y solo está él. Su esposa lo dejo al tercer día, gritándole que si él no quería ir a encontrar a sus hijos, entonces lo haría ella sola, Nathaniel y Amber, estaban muertos o ni siquiera habían intentado volver a casa.

No importaba, mejor para él. Los tres idiotas podían pudrirse allá afuera con el resto de los mortales. Francis estaba muy bien, sentado en su sofá de cuero, bebiendo una copa de vino y escuchando los mejores conciertos de Bach, la misma sinfonía una y otra vez.

Un día no se rasura, otro deja la copa de vino y la intercambia por la botella, al final ya no consigue escuchar a Bach, las voces de su cabeza son demasiado ruidosas.

Y es que ya no tiene a Nathaniel para gritarle sus frustraciones, a su esposa para escupirle sus miedos o a Amber para llenarla con mentiras. Se ve obligado a algo que había estado evitando hasta el momento, lidiar consigo mismo.

Francis está muy bien, se queda en su fuerte, lentamente perdiendo la cabeza.

Quizá con el peor castigo, vivir consigo mismo.

#

Viktor es alguien que siempre ha conocido el éxito, es como si desde su nacimiento estuviese destinado a el. Era solo natural que consiguiera establecer un refugio seguro en una base militar, que todos ahí lo consideraran un líder excepcional, casi un gobernante.

Se sienta en el trono de chatarra que su grupo de carroñeros le construyó, y con media sonrisa observa su reino. En el mundo, no importa su estado, siempre hay algo por lo que las masas están dispuestas a bajar la cabeza y besar tus pies, hoy día ese algo es una noche sin el constante miedo a morir.

Allá afuera, junto a las bardas, se desata un caos destructivo, hombre contra hombre peleando por llegar a la seguridad, el ansiado Edén.

No creerás que este campamento tiene un lugar para todos ¿verdad? Si quieres entrar entonces debes dar algo de igual valor a cambio, algo que lo satisfaga a _él_.

Después de todo nada es gratis, ni siquiera la vida misma. Y cariño, recuerda, tu dinero ya no tiene valor.

En realidad nunca lo tuvo.

#

 _Now we're in the ring and we're coming for blood_

 _You could try and take us, but we're the gladiators_

 _Glory and gore go hand in hand_

Contrario a lo que se podría esperar, Violeta no se oculta tras la espalda de Kim durante las batallas, se para a su lado y pelean hombro con hombro.

Además de víveres, recolecta latas de aerosol de todos los colores. Cada que dejan un lugar se asegura de pintar una de las paredes, un paisaje o un retrato, uno por cada persona que el Sweet Amoris pierde en el camino, para que el mundo no olvide que estuvieron ahí, que ellos también vivieron.

El de Lysandro es blanco y negro, de cierta forma el más brillante, a Castiel lo pinta en rojo y tonalidades naranjas, aquel que le dedicó a Alexy es una explosión de colores, como él.

Kim siempre ha sido una guerrera, antes y después de la catástrofe. Se adapta rápido, por ella y por esas tres personas que ahora son su familia.

Aunque sea duro, sabe que existe una razón para que solo queden ellas, y pelea, porque quiere sobrevivir, para honrar la memoria de los que también lucharon y perdieron.

Se asegura de tener a Violeta siempre a su izquierda, el mazo que le hace de arma aferrado a su mano derecha. Esos dos son sus esenciales para seguir.

Aunque al principio era un poco asqueroso, Amber también se adapta rápido, esencialmente porque es una persona egoísta, no se avergüenza de ello, después de todo Nathaniel no se paró a pensar en quien estaba dejando atrás cuando decidió ejecutar su pequeño acto de redención y duda mucho que sus padres pensaran en ella, sabe que si no cuida de sí misma, nadie más lo hará. Y no todo es tan malo, puede que hasta la catástrofe no conociera lo que es una familia.

Se acostumbra a dormir en el suelo, la cabeza reposando en el pecho de Priya, cuando el miedo las ataca por sorpresa, se abrazan en la obscuridad. Las dos extrañan a alguien, ella a Charlotte y Priya a Candy, pero no importa, aceptan el hecho de que ya no están, que ahora se tienen la una a la otra.

Priya siempre ha tenido que adaptarse a nuevos colegios, ciudades, países y joder, si tiene que adaptarse a un nuevo mundo, lo va a hacer.

No está lista para dejarse vencer, aún tiene cosas que hacer, personas que cuidar y amar. No pasa mucho antes de que se haga con un par de espadas y las domine. Es inteligente, la única que puede hacerle frente a Viktor, que las considera una amenaza.

Cambian la ropa colorida y los zapatos de tacón por pantalones cargo y botas de combate, visten de negro, para confundirse con la noche, usan máscaras y capuchas para que sus rostros continúen en el anonimato.

Te unes a ellas o mueres.

Pronto se hacen con una reputación, no importa, lo pobres diablos seguirán cayendo.

Son las cuatro sirenas del apocalipsis, no escuches su canto. Si una noche crees que has tenido un golpe de suerte por encontrar a una pobre chica desvalida en la orilla de la carretera, si crees que podrás aprovecharte de ella sin mucho problema, ten cuidado, hazte un favor y da media vuelta, puede que tres pares de ojos estén acechado desde la sombra, esperando el momento adecuado para quitarte todo, puede la indefensa chica esté lista para rajarte la garganta.

No creerías cuantos grupos de carroñeros han caído por ese viejo truco.

#

Sentado en la azotea del colegio, moviendo la cola y con la lengua de fuera, Kiki observa la ciudad arder.

Es feliz, eso lo puede decir cualquiera.

Demonio y Cookie, como los buenos chicos que son, siempre tensos y alerta, cuidan su espalda.

El mundo debió apreciarlo más. Porque hay una razón por la que el perro siempre sobrevive.

Y él siempre fue la mente maestra de todo.

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_


End file.
